A Christmas Wish Fulfilled
by charmony
Summary: LW2 - The sequel to When You Wish Upon A Star...Emily spends Christmas Day with Jack and Aaron and finds more joy than she ever thought possible.


**A/N: Since I love reviews so much, the four of you who posted a review; that is greengirl82, HGRHfan35, Hillsboro2013Indians and HPforever-after; are simply wonderful and totally made the rest of my Christmas long weekend a lovely one.**

**I wasn't going to do a sequel for this piece, but I'm still feeling all warm and fuzzy from the reviews and it was requested so nicely by Hillsboro2013Indians that I thought, well why not?**

**So as requested, this is the sequel to When You Wish Upon A Star.**

**This is a re-post of the original with this little note added; this piece is now the second story of a series I am writing titled Life's Wishes (LW2).**

**It definitely won't be as long as the first piece, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! J**

A Christmas Wish Fulfilled

She'd always thought starting her Christmas Day in church as her father had once suggested was the very best way to go about having the best day possible at a time of year where she was usually alone.

Unfortunately spending the _entire_ morning anywhere else but where she _really_ wanted to be turned out to be the most torturous thing she could have done to herself.

_If I was smart, I would have just followed him home last night and skipped the whole so-nervous-I'm-about-to-throw-up sensation I've had ever since we parted. I mean, what if it was all a dream and I get there and he didn't actually invite me round and it all turns awkward and..._

She was trying to get her brain to stop rattling even as she climbed out of her car and locked it behind her. Her legs were shaking like mad in their comfortable denim casing, but hey; at least they fit in with the rest of her.

She tugged her snug wool coat tighter around her body and adjusted the hat covering her curls as she walked up the path to the front door. Checking her watch before she knocked, she almost yelped to realise she was almost 15 minutes early.

_What if he..._

Her brain didn't get any further as the door swung open and there _he_ was and _oh baby_...

He stood in front of her dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans, wool socks and a thick sweater over a shirt that seemed to absolutely _mould_ to the sculpted lines of his chest.

_And that smile..._

He must have figured out that she'd completely frozen to the stoop, because he stepped forward into her space and kissed her. And not just any kiss, _oh no;_ this man was going for gold.

The cold melted away as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in snugly against him. She slid her hands into his hair and held his head close as his tongue teased hers and his lips created heatwaves throughout her chilled body.

_Oh yeah; definitely not a dream..._

"Daddy, why are you kissing Miss Emily?"

_Cue the bucket of cold water._

Aaron pulled back and turned his head to look down at his son, who was standing beside them and watching them with interest, his head tipped slightly to the side.

"I'm kissing Miss Emily because I like her very much and it tells her without words that I'm happy to see her and I missed her since I saw her last."

With his arms still securely wrapped around her waist, it took her several long seconds to compute what he'd just told his son and then she was glad he was still holding her up because her knees went weak...he'd _missed_ her? Since last night?

"Oh. Kieren says that when adults kiss they're making a baby cause that's how he got his little sister. Is that what you're doing daddy?"

She half thought she might pass out as all the blood in her body attempted to rush to her face all at once. Of course, the second she thought about trying to stand on her own just to allow cooler air against her super-heated body, she noticed what was cradled against the junction at the tops of her thighs and felt weak all over again at the realisation that kissing her was definitely not the _only_ thing he had on his mind at that moment. Again, she was glad he was holding her but this time for his own sake, since surely Jack would notice something _that_ big?

She saw that he too was blushing, but his voice was steady as he replied, "No Jack; there is a little bit more to making a baby than just kissing." When Jack frowned and opened his mouth, Aaron made a little sound of amusement and spoke before his son could. "I am _not_ explaining that to you until you're older, but no; we aren't going to be making a baby anytime soon."

When he muttered so softly she wasn't sure she was meant to hear, "Not that I'm not extremely tempted," she decided that now was definitely the right time to greet the littlest Hotchner.

She pushed back out of his arms and scooped Jack up for a cuddle. Aaron was still beet-red, lending to the thought that he'd realised that she knew what he'd said, but he was still a gentleman as he stepped to the side of the door and gestured her in ahead of him.

Emily walked inside as she tipped Jack upside down in her arms and began to tickle his exposed belly, causing him to laugh and wriggle outrageously. She rescued him from falling out of her arms and knocking his head on the ground by lifting him up slightly and dropping him on to the nearby couch.

"We were just putting lunch together when I noticed you'd arrived if you'd like to come and join us in the kitchen," Aaron said softly as he took her coat.

She nodded and turned to the exit to the living area as Jack bounced up to her side and took her hand with a sweet, happy smile that warmed her almost as much as his father's kisses had.

They all three of them helped with putting lunch together as they chatted about the presents Jack had opened that morning from his father, aunt and other extended family members and because they were all helping and having fun, it was ready in record time. Aaron said a small grace and then they dug into the succulent ham, crunchy baked vegetables and salad as the conversation continued. This was followed up by an apple pie and delicious boiled custard that melted in her mouth and she was still humming her happiness as Aaron urged a sleepy Jack to say goodbye before ushering him off to take a nap.

He returned to the kitchen a couple of minutes after she'd started to tidy up and she was putting plates into the dishwasher when she felt him right behind her. She straightened up slowly as his hands came to rest on her hips and he urged her back against him. She obliged him by rocking her hips back and turning her head to capture a deep, drugging kiss.

When he pulled back a minute later, he rested his forehead against hers and murmured softly, "Sometimes Jack sleeps for a few hours but more lately he has been waking up early from his nap, so I can't take you up to my room and ravish you like I desperately want to, but what I can offer is a comfy couch and some light cuddling."

She giggled softly. "_Cuddling_ is it Agent Hotchner? Well then, as my virtue seems to be safe from your wandering hands..." she smiled against his lips as his hands froze, one just below her breasts and the other on the inside of her thighs, "...then by all means, let's _cuddle_ on the couch."

He stole another kiss, and then another and another as he walked them through to the couch and tumbled her down onto it. She'd never had anyone spend so much time just lavishing her with attention that had little to do with sex before and so she found being in his arms as they talked softly of this and that in between kisses both light and intense to be a treat she wondered how she'd ever done without.

Jack walked into the living room an hour later looking sleepy and tousled in his pj's in a quiet moment where they'd simply been staring into each other's eyes, for which both were grateful. Emily smiled as her heart melted anew and cuddled him into her arms as she sat up. From a conversation previous, Aaron put on the Muppets Christmas Carol and came back to the couch so the three of them could snuggle in together as they watched it.

Dinner followed this and they simply reheated what was left over from lunch. Jack was already yawning before they'd finished, tuckered out from a day that had started well and truly before his normal wake-up time in his excitement to see what he'd gotten for Christmas. Watching him fall asleep between one bite and the next, she covered up a giggle with her hand and nudged Aaron.

He smiled at her as he stood to lift him up and carry him out of the room.

He returned to find she was again trying to put things away, only this time he joined in to help her get it put away quickly so he could have her back in his arms.

They returned to the couch and their cuddling and like that afternoon, it was sweet and magical and she wondered if he'd ask her to stay the night with him. After that thought came the question of whether she'd say yes.

It was almost midnight, when Aaron sat up and yawned. "Much as I would love to stay here with you all night, I have an energetic 5-year-old on my hands who has gone to bed earlier than he should have and so will be up earlier than I'd like. And much as I'd love to take you to bed with me, I also have a 5-year-old who will question that to death if he finds you there with me in the morning."

She nodded slowly as she sat up. "You're right. Perhaps too, we should take our time with this and see where it is going before we rush into anything. After all, you may get bored with me pretty quickly just like all the others have in the past."

He looked at her in shock for several seconds before he hauled her onto his lap and proceeded to tell her in a most agreeable way that he wasn't intending to _ever_ get sick of her. She was limp and totally content where she was when he lifted his head.

"I told you I've liked you for the last few months now; I don't envision that changing any time soon, if ever. So don't put yourself down in my presence _ever_ again. Let _me_ be the one to decide what's boring and what isn't, though I doubt highly that you'll ever make the boring list..."

As he trailed off, she smiled agreement and nodded. He smiled in return to let her know he wasn't angry and then kissed her again as he urged them both to stand. It took them almost ten minutes to go five metres to the coat stand by the front door because their mouths kept demanding attention. He helped her on with her coat and resettled her hat, long since removed by his wandering hands, back on her head so that it covered her ears against the cold.

Several more kisses later and he finally let her step out from under the covered porch into the light snow falling almost lazily from the sky.

"Emily, wait."

She turned to find he was there and claiming another steamy kiss before pulling back.

"What are you doing later today?"

She shrugged slightly and smiled. "Apart from hitting some stores to take advantage of the post-Christmas sales and daydreaming in between about a hunky guy I know, not a lot. Why?"

He smiled as he brushed a few flakes of snow from her nose. "Jack and I take a drive this time of year about an hour out of the city to go tobogganing. Would you like to join us?"

"Hmm, shopping or snow...no contest; I'd love to join you both. That is, if you don't think Jack would mind?"

"Jack was the one who suggested I invite you when I put him down for his nap. But then I promptly forgot his suggestion when I saw you putting things in the dishwasher. I mean really, can you blame me for thinking the back part of you is just as distracting as the front part of you?"

She replied in a pert voice, "I don't think I'll answer that one, thanks all the same." He grinned and she laughed softly. "So will you pick me up or should I just follow you to wherever it is?"

"Oh no. You aren't taking a separate car, where I can't hold your hand or have you there to field any awkward questions my son might still come up with after what he has seen today. We'll pick you up at 8."

"I'm not sure going would be safe now that you've said that," she teased as she finally reached her car.

"Well it's too late to back out now." When he saw the look of enquiry on her face, he grinned and continued, "I promised Jack I would get you to come. I'm not spoiling his holidays by telling him I was unsuccessful."

"Then you should be _very_ grateful that I adore your _son_,for I wouldn't do this for just _anyone_."

While he stood there and gaped at her audacity and teasing, she jumped into her car and started the engine, relenting only when he knocked on her window to wind it down.

Sticking his upper body in the car, he kissed her senseless one last time and then pulled back out of the car with a smug smile as she lifted her fingers to her swollen lips. If she hadn't been so pleased with how her body hummed, she might have thought about how to wipe that smile off of his face but instead all she did was smile, shyly, return his wave and back out of the drive as she thought about retaliation on the snow field the next day.

_Ooh, this could be fun..._

End

**A/N: Hoping you all had a fun and safe Christmas.**

**Please review with the conveniently placed button right below this request. **


End file.
